Heroes Academy Year Two Glimpse
by Darkness593
Summary: Just a glimpse into Year Two of Heroes Academy. One-Shot. Sonic belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.


**This is a side story that takes place in Dark and Co.'s second year at the Academy. This way I'm not intruding/imposing on the main story, currently in another author's care, though there are spoilers for Dark's personal story.**

 **...**

Dark sat at the desk in his dorm, still processing what had happened over the summer trip. Finding and later fighting his mother, discovering he had a little sister, learning the his cryogenic powers made it so that he couldn't utilize the Chaos Emeralds' power, and discovering that he had his own unique form, which he had unceremoniously dubbed his Sub-Zero form. It was a lot to take in, but Sonic had told him after the fact that things like that happened to Heroes all the time. Dark sighed into his hand and glanced over to the beanbag chairs next to the bookshelf. His sister was reading a particularly difficult book, one he had read over thirty times back at the monastery.

"Aaah," she tried to sound something out, "aaeeei, a-aaae-,"

"Aeli," Dark said, "I had trouble pronouncing her name too, but I knew it was the perfect one for you."

Aeli looked at him and smiled. She was happy just being with him. Her childhood, while not being nearly as hard as his, was pretty difficult. She had grown up in an orphanage that had been through downtrodden times. When he found her, she had looked so sad, so broken, but now they were together, and that's all that really mattered.

The door opened and Sonic stood in the doorway.

"So how's our little guest doing?" Sonic asked.

"Adjusting," Dark responded.

"And you?"

"Processing."

"Yeah, it's a little hard at first. Which is why I think you should spend less time in here and more time figuring out what you're going to do about your lady problem."

"I don't have a lady problem."

"Then explain this," Sonic held up a piece of paper, one that Dark had submitted only a week ago, "a request to transfer to another dorm."

"Tch," Dark looked away, "I shouldn't have to explain it."

"Fine then, don't,' Sonic turned the paper sideways and tore it in half, "Until you decide to talk to me, or Komaki, no more training," Sonic tore the halves into quarters, "no requests," he tore the quarters into eighths, "and no more skipping class for..." he gestured to Dark, "this."

Dark looked back at Sonic and, seeing how serious his mentor was, stood up. He walked past Sonic and made his way to the elevator, sighing and taking a deep breath as he entered.

 **...**

Komaki and the others sat at their usual table in the cafeteria, partaking in their unspoken tradition of celebrating making it through another month at school. They all held up cups of either juice or pop and cheered.

"Here's to getting through the first month of a new year!" Komaki cheered.

"And to a new year comes new challenges," Gregor added.

"New friends," Carmaleta joined in.

"And new starts," Dark shocked everyone with his sudden arrival as he placed his hand on the table in front of Komaki, "hey guys."

"Dark," Komaki smiled, a slight blush forming on her muzzle, "what do mean new starts?"

"What I mean is," Dark lifted his hand to reveal a heart shaped flower made of ice, "I think I'm ready to give this a try."

"Well it's about time," Komaki stood up and gave Dark a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Dark," Dark turned around to see Aeli tugging on one of his back spines, "I'm hungry."

"I thought you were still in the dorm," Dark chuckled.

"Let's go back then," Komaki grabbed each of their hands and pulled them towards the door, "I think we need our own celebration for this."

"Celebration for what?" Aeli asked as the other students in the cafeteria cheered for the new couple.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Dark blushed in embarrassment.

 **...**

Back in the dorm room, Komaki made an assorted snack tray for the hedgehogs. Judging from the way they were stuffing their faces, they missed breakfast. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of this family, and hope that she could one day be a part of it. Dark noticed Komaki's expression and nudged his sister, cocking his head at the fox, and receiving a nod in response.

"Excuse me," Aeli said in the cutest voice she could muster, "you and my brother are together right? Like a mom and dad?" Komaki blushed at her question, but nodded, "Can I call you Big Sis?"

Komaki squealed at the child's words and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course you can!" Komaki squealed, "There's nothing I want more!"

 **...**

 **Short, quick, and out of nowhere. Just a glimpse into Dark's future.**


End file.
